


Steady Monoga - What?

by Eien_Ni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hints of Naruto/Hinata, Hints of Sai/Ino, Hints of Sasuke/Sakura, Innuendo, M/M, Relationship Talks, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice, relaxing night out at the BBQ, just the two of them. Or at least it was, until Tenzou asked Kakashi what their relationship was.</p>
<p>Kakayama week - Day 1 - Team 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Monoga - What?

Kakashi slid into an empty booth at the BBQ, sighing heavily as he relaxed in the seat. “I know, I know. I’m late. You don’t have to tell me,” he grumbled to the person sitting across from him.

His companion chuckled. “I wasn’t going to say anything, Kakashi-senpai. I know that being Hokage is a lot of responsibility and doesn’t leave you with much free time.”

“Mm, perhaps. But I’ll always make time for you, Tenzou,” Kakashi said quietly, lightly brushing his fingers against Tenzou’s as they both reached to take meat off of the grill. He had an amused smile on his face as he saw Tenzou fighting to keep a blush from taking over his face.

“Senpai,” Tenzou murmured, ducking his head and glancing around to see if anyone had noticed them. “We’re in public.”

“And as far as anyone knows, we’re old comrades catching up over food.” In a second, Kakashi pulled his mask down, had a piece of meat in his mouth, and his mask back in place. “It’s actually a great cover for us. Even the Hokage needs to eat, and I’m sure I’m not the only Hokage who has ever had people to keep in contact with. So why not kill two birds with one stone and have dinner while catching up with a friend?” Kakashi winked at Tenzou, but considering that he had a headband covering his left eye, it probably just looked like he was blinking.

Tenzou nearly choked on his food because the way that Kakashi was eyeing him was definitely not in the ‘friend’ category. No, that was firmly in the . . . whatever-the-hell-they-are category.

“What are we?”

Kakashi stared, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Pardon?” He sputtered.

Tenzou hadn’t meant to ask the question, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. It had just slipped out. He’d been thinking about this topic a lot lately, especially when seeing Naruto and Hinata with their budding relationship. Even Ino was warming up to Sai, and Sakura exchanged letters with Sasuke, who was still out on his quest for redemption. He and Kakashi didn’t have a normal relationship. He just didn’t know how to explain it.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Tenzou hurried to say. “Just forget I said it, okay? It doesn’t matter, really.”

The Hokage set aside his chopsticks and looked intently at the flames flickering under the grill. “Apparently it does, or you wouldn’t have asked.”

There was a charged silence between them, neither of them willing to be the first to speak. Tensou slumped miserably. They’d been having a good time, enjoying each other’s company, flirting a little, and he’d ruined it by asking one loaded question.

Shit.

He was about to apologize when Kakashi cleared his throat and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“What we are,” Kakashi began carefully, “Well, I tend to think we’re -”

“Kakashi-sensei!”

Kakashi sighed, giving Tenzou an apologetic look as Naruto came bounding up, followed by Sakura and Sai.

“I thought that was you hiding over here,” Naruto said. “Hey, you don’t mind if we join you, right? It’s busy here, and it will be years before there’s an open booth.” He slid into the booth next to Kakashi without waiting for an answer. “Oh, hey, Captain Yamato.”

Tenzou nodded in reply and silently moved over to give Sai space beside him. Sakura flashed him a tiny smile and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ when she took a place by Naruto.

Half of Tenzou was relieved that they’d been interrupted, as it had saved him from being humiliated when Kakashi told him that they were fuckbuddies, and that was all they’d ever be.

Kakashi didn’t get attached. Tenzou knew about all of the flings and one night stands Kakashi had had in previous years. He didn’t fall in love; there were no grand promises of forever. No one stayed in Kakashi’s bed very long. Some were lucky enough to have three nights at the most, but Kakashi shied away from anything more than that.

Not that Tenzou blamed him. Kakashi’s past was one filled with loss and sorrow, like most ninjas’ were, but Kakashi took every blow to heart, buried the pain deep inside while never allowing himself to fully heal. Kakashi had healed a bit, Tenzou thought as he watched Kakashi, along with Sakura and Sai, teasing Naruto.

A hint of a smile crossed Tenzou’s face. It was nice seeing Kakashi like this - laughing, having fun. It was different from how Kakashi had been while in ANBU, and although Tenzou had missed him when he’d retired, Tenzou had to admit that the change to Jonin sensei had done Kakashi a world of good.

Tenzou gave a wistful sigh. He’d never had the option of forming close ties to teammates since ROOT didn’t do anything to foster friendships. Sure, they had learned to work together as a team, but there had definitely been no camaraderie like he was seeing with Kakashi and Team 7.

Zoning back into the conversation when he heard Naruto mention his name, Tenzou smiled, nodding and interjecting in the appropriate places. He couldn’t, however, completely forget the conversation he and Kakashi had been having before the interruption. It choked his throat, left a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could sense Kakashi glancing at him, but he merely smiled at the Hokage, taking some pleasure at the frown he could faintly see under Kakashi’s mask, and turned his attention to Sakura giving Naruto advice on how to behave properly when on a date.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found Tenzou in his apartment, pulling his shirt over his head as he made his way into the bedroom. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had stayed the rest of the time they’d been at the BBQ, and Tenzou had managed to slip away while Kakashi’s attention had been occupied by Naruto asking for another mission.

Tenzou was glad that he had the day off tomorrow, a perk of having gotten back earlier in the day from a two week mission. Tenzou stretched, then shucked off his pants, tossing them and his shirt in the laundry basket. 

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he sensed someone sliding open his window.

“Steady monogamous relationship partners.”

“Steady monoga - What?” Tenzou’s mind short circuited, even as he realized that Kakashi was willingly continuing their relationship talk from earlier, and he turned around to gape at Kakashi, who was perched on the windowsill. He tried to process that, yes, Kakashi had really just used the words ‘steady,’ monogamous,’ and ‘relationship’ in the same sentence to describe what he and Tenzou were.

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh as he came into the room, rolling his lone visible eye around to look at Tenzou. “You heard me. I don’t think I need to repeat it.”

“I-I know what I heard. I’m just having a hard time believing it.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Kakashi frowned at Tenzou. The darkness - Tenzou hadn’t bothered turning any lights on - hid his face, so it was harder than ever to pick up on his expression beyond that. “What’s so difficult to believe?”

Tenzou’s mouth opened and closed. He didn’t know how to explain himself without insulting Kakashi. Stubbornly, he crossed his arms, flattening his lips into a thin line.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. “I’m aware of my reputation, Tenzou. I’ve never had a relationship. I sleep around. Hell, I’ve probably slept with half of the damn village. But, Tenzou, how long have we been doing this?”

“Um . . . Two or three weeks?” Tenzou tried. Honestly, he had deliberately not kept count, not wanting to get his hopes up the longer this went on.

“Try closer to four weeks.” Kakashi stepped closer, now right into Tenzou’s personal space. “And who all have I fucked in those four weeks?”

“Me. And . . .” Tenzou blanked, unable to think with Kakashi so close. He’d pulled down his mask, so Tenzou could see the pale skin, the chapped lips crooked into a half smile.

“No one else,” Kakashi finished.

Tenzou’s head spun. Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard any rumors of whom Kakashi had bedded lately, and it wasn’t known that the two of them were sexually involved. “So this whole time . . .” was all he managed to say before his voice cracked. He swallowed.

The Hokage leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t want anyone else. Just you.”

Tenzou would have spoken, would have said something about how un-Kakashi like he sounded, but there were suddenly lips on his, and everything was heat and want and need. Fingers tangling in hair, sweat slicked bodies sliding together, heavy panting in each other’s mouth, pleasure-pain of nails scraping down sensitive skin, fingers - one, two, three - then . . .

_Friction._

_Release._

_Bliss._

Kakashi slumped on top of Tenzou, his weight pressing Tenzou further into the mattress, but he didn’t care. Their breathing slowed down, and Tenzou shifted, wrapping a leg around Kakashi’s.

“Stop moving.” Kakashi’s words were muffled from where he had his face buried in Tenzou’s neck, breath warm against his heated skin.

“You’re going to have to get off soon,” Tenzou told him.

Kakashi pushed himself up onto an elbow and peered down. “I just did. God, give me at least twenty minutes, then I’ll be ready to go again.”

Tenzou groaned, closing his eyes and jabbing Kakashi’s side when the other man started laughing. “Shut up. Why do you have to turn everything into an innuendo?”

“Well, Tenzou,” Kakashi said, leaning down and licking at the mark he’d made on Tenzou’s shoulder, “everything can be an innuendo if you -”

Tenzou cut him off with a harsh kiss. “You’re so infuriating,” he muttered, scowling at Kakashi’s cheeky grin. The grin faded the longer they stared at each other, the meaning of their conversation sinking into their minds.

“So,” Kakashi said.

“So,” Tenzou echoed.

“Steady monogamous relationship partners?”

Tenzou snorted. “That is such a ridiculous name.”

“A ridiculous name for a ridiculous pair like us,” Kakashi amended.

Tilting his head, Tenzou nodded absently. “Yeah.”

“We’ll have to go for dinner again. Sakura told me that she’d pay for our next date,” Here Kakashi wrinkled his nose, and Tenzou stifled a laugh, “since Naruto interrupted us tonight.”

Tenzou panicked when he ran through the sentence again in his head. “Sakura knows?” He hissed.

Kakashi shrugged. “I guess so. She seems fine with it, and I’m sure Naruto and Sai would be, too, if we wanted to tell them.”

“You think we should tell your team?”

“ _Our_ team,” Kakashi corrected with a sharp frown.

Tenzou couldn’t bite back a smile. “Our team,” he agreed.

“We don’t have to yet. I have the feeling that once we do, Naruto won’t stop pestering us with questions.”

“Mm. We’ll wait, then.” Tenzou yawned and stretched, eliciting a grumbled curse from Kakashi, and patted his head in apology. “Stay the night?”

Kakashi rolled onto his side in response, right arm slung over Tenzou’s waist, nose buried in his shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tenzou whispered, but got no response. Kakashi was already asleep. Tenzou smiled, closed his eyes, and soon followed.

Steady monogamous relationship partners.

He could live with that.


End file.
